Sweetened condensed milk is made by the addition of approximately 18% sugar to whole milk, followed by concentration under vacuum to approximately one half the volume. The product is canned without sterilizing, the sugar acting as a preservative. Federal standards of identity require 8.5% fat, 28.0% total milk solids and sufficient sugar to prevent spoilage. State standards range from 7.7 to 8.5% fat and 25.9 to 28% total milk solids. The proposed standards by FAO of 8% fat and 28% solids are common worldwide, although Australia and New Zealand require 9% fat and 31% total solids.
A typical analysis of commercially available liquid sweetened condensed milk includes 73% .+-.0.5 total solids with milk solids equalling 28% .+-.0.2, sucrose equalling 45% .+-.0.3 and milk fat equalling 8% .+-.0.25 with a pH of 6.25 .+-.0.25 with a water activity of 0.86, as is available from Galloway West Company of Fond Du Lac, Wisc.
Sweetened condensed whole milk presently available in a can in a liquid form is not stable once the can is opened. This product has not previously been available in a dry form.